Ulang Tahun Hiruma?
by Hiruma Rockz
Summary: Hiruma berulang tahun dan tim Deimon mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah karangan Fan Fiction Indonesia pertamaku, semoga cukup memuaskan.**

**Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Eyeshield 21 (inginnya sih, begitu).**

Hiruma akan berulang tahun beberapa hari lagi, dan seluruh tim Deimon sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya. Sena yang membeli keperluannya, Mamori dan Suzuna membuat kue-kue, dan para anggota lain juga melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Semalam sebelum pesta kejutan itu, Kurita dan Musashi mendapat tugas mengajak Hiruma pergi agar ruangan klub bisa dihias.

"Hiruma, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kurita dengan sedikit gugup.

"Terserah kau, gendut sialan. Dan kau juga, orang tua sialan, untuk apa kalian mengajakku berkeliling di kota sialan ini?"

"Untuk… berkeliling saja." Musashi menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Yah, kita memang sudah lama tidak berkeliling seperti ini. Hmm, tunggu sebentar, aku sedang semangat untuk makan di tempat itu hari ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai ramen di seberang jalan.

Kurita menoleh dan tersenyum, membayangkan begitu banyak mangkuk ramen lezat yang bisa ia santap. Musashi hanya memandang, tetapi ia mendapat perasaan yang tidak enak.

Mereka memasuki kedai ramen itu dan duduk di kursi, lalu memesan tiga porsi ramen.

"Apa rencanamu, Hiruma?" Musashi bertanya, sedikit merasa penasaran.

"Tidak ada, orang tua sialan. Memang apa yang kamu harapkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sepi, tidak ada suara selain mulut Kurita yang sedang menyeruput ramennya. Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Cukup, gendut sialan. Sebelum perut sialanmu yang besar itu meledak dan isinya berceceran," Hiruma berkata dengan santai.

"Uh… baik. Sekarang kita pulang?"

"Belum. Aku belum mengetahui sesuatu. Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah. Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, gendut sialan. Kekekeke…"

**Jadi, bagaimana? Tolong di review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya bab ini selesai juga. Terima kasih atas semua review yang masuk, senangnya. =)**

**Bab ini ku buat lebih panjang, supaya puas bacanya (sekaligus menjawab review agar cerita diperpanjang)…**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sekolah. Kurita sedikit khawatir karena takut rencana pesta kejutan mereka akan ketahuan oleh Hiruma.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, Hiruma?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ke kelas sialan kita yang lama, gendut sialan. Sekarang berhenti basa-basi dan ayo jalan!" katanya sambil mengelusrkan senjatanya, entah dari mana.

Musashi mendahului mereka ke kelas tersebut dan melihat keluar jendela. Dari sana tampak anggota tim mereka sedang mondar-mandir memindahkan barang-barang untuk pesta kejutan yang telah mereka rencanakan, dan ia menyadari inilah maksud Hiruma datang ke sekolah.

"Lain kali jika kalian mau merayakan ulang tahun sialanku, jangan mendiskusikannya di tengah-tengah lapangan. Kalian pikir pesta sialan itu bisa kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Kurita semakin gugup, takut membayangkan langkah selanjutnya yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Hiruma, temannya itu. Semoga apapun itu, tidak mengecewakan anggota tim lainnya yang sudah susah payah melakukan semua persiapan ini.

"Kemari kau, orang tua sialan. Siapa yang pertama kali mendapatkan ide ini?" Tanya Hiruma dengan ekspresi muka datar.

"Kami mendapat ide itu bersamaan, tapi Mamori dan Suzuna yang paling semangat melakukan semua ini."

"Benar itu, gendut sialan?" Hiruma balik bertaya pada Kurita yang semakin pucat, takut dirinya akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarah Hiruma.

"Y-ya. Tapi tolong biarkan mereka melakukannya. Mereka… tampak semangat sekali melakukan semua ini untukmu." Kurita memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan itu.

Hiruma melihat mereka berdua bergantian, lalu menatap teman-temannya di bawah sana yang sedang beristirahat. Semuaya tersenyum lebar, seperti telah memenangkan suatu pertandingan yang sangat penting.

_Kasihan juga mereka, akan ku biarkan satu kali ini… _Pikirnya, walaupun sedikit ragu juga.

"Satu kali ini saja, aku akan biarkan mereka. Tapi jangan banyak berharap untuk tahun depan." Jawabnya singkat seraya meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu, tak ingin dihujani pertanyaan lagi oleh kedua sahabatnya.

~ * * * ~

Sementara itu di lapangan, anggota tim yang lain beristirahat setelah kerja keras seharian.

"Bagaimana kerja kita hari ini, ya? Apa dia akan menyukai pestanya nanti?" Mamori bertanya dengan sedikit cemas.

"Tentu saja, apa lagi ada aku yang _gentle_ ini, pasti dia senang sekali. A-ha-ha…" Taki berkata sambil berputar-putar, membuat semuanya sedikit jengkel.

Setelah itu suasana diam. Setiap orang sedang berpikir apa reaksi Hiruma setelah melihat pesta itu. Apa dia akan senang atau malah menghancurkannya? Atau bahkan tidak mau datang sama sekali? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, kerja keras mereka pasti sia-sia. Tapi…

"Kak Mamo, yakin Hiruma bakalan senang?" Sena bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Aku… juga tidak tau, Sena."

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku jadi bingung-MAX." Monta ikut menimpali."

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan sedikit bimbang. Bagaimanapun juga, Hiruma memang manusia (atau setan sungguhan?) yang tidak pernah bisa ditebak pikirannya. Jadi, lebih baik lihat saja besok daripada mati penasaran.

Tanpa diketahui siapa-siapa, ada sesosok bayangan yang melewati mereka, masuk ke ruangan klub dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan…

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Jadi, ini bab kedua. Ada yang puny ide untuk kejutannya?**

**Review please! I'm looking forward to it. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bab ketiga ini kubuat setelah mendapat inspirasi dari episode season 1. Padahal udah mikir panjang-panjang,huhuhu…**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review ya, kuterima dengan senang hati. =)**

**== == ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ == ==**

Mamori datang ekstra pagi hari itu karena ia mau mengecek ulang persiapan yang sudah dilakukan kemarin. Ia membuka pintu klub, lalu masuk, menyalakan lampu, dan terkejut akan apa yang ia lihat.

"A-apa yang terjadi di sini?" Mamori berkata sambil terjatuh lemas di atas lututnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia segera mencari Kurita yang tidak seperti biasanya baru tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kurita! Kau harus cepat-cepat ke klub!"

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, aku perlu menenangkan diri." Mamori berkata lirih.

Kurita melakukan apa yang dikatakan Mamori, dan juga terkejut sepertinya.

Di dalam ruangan itu memang tidak kotor sama sekali, bahkan lebih bersih daripada sebelumnya. Terlalu bersih. Semua dekorasi, hadiah, dan makanan sudah tidak ada, dan tidak ada tanda kekerasan dalam melakukannya.

"Si-siapa yang tega melakukan ini?"

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI? BINGUNG-MAX!" Monta menyeruduk masuk ke dalam, Sena di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Musashi, Komusubi, Yukimitsu, Ishimaru (walau tidak ada yang memperhatikan), dan juga Huh-huh bersaudara sudah ada di dalam beserta Mamori yang mulai tenang.

"Ada yang melihat sesuatu semalam?" Musashi bertanya, walaupun tahu jawabannya.

Sunyi lagi, tidak ada yang mengetahui apa-apa.

"Jadi, semuanya sia-sia?" Juumonji akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin." Toganou menjawab.

"Yah, mungkin saja." Kuroki menimpali.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa, namun ini kurang menyenangkan untuk dikatakan." Musashi mengangkat dagunya, berpikir tentang cara lain agar bisa memberitahu mereka.

"Jangan-jangan…" Mamori seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah lain, muncul Suzuna. Wajahnya tampak sedikit cemas. Ia bernapas sejenak, lalu menyampaikan pesan penting untuk mereka semua.

"You-nii tadi meneleponku. Aku tidak tau untuk apa, tapi dia menyuruh kita semua ke Tokyo Tower."

"HAAHH!!!???"

~ * * * ~

Semua segera menuruni mobil. Di hadapan mereka Tokyo Tower menjulang dengan tinggi, membuat setiap orang yang melihat ke atas akan merasa silau.

"Kekekeke… jadi kalian mendapat pesan sialanku. Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk neraka! YA-HA!"

Hiruma muncul dengan semua senjatanya dan mulai menembaki mereka. Semua, kecuali Musashi, segara berlari ke tempat yang aman. Hiruma masih menembaki mereka, namun tak lama kemudian suara peluru berhenti.

"Apa sudah aman?" Monta bertanya pada Sena.

"Mana kutau? Kak Hiruma tak bisa ditebak."

"Keluar kalian, pecundang sialan! Aku punya kejutan sialan yang istimewa untuk kalian semua."

Sebelum disuruh lagi, semua keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menemukan setumpuk plastik serta sebuah cooler, hamper sebesar sebuah mobil!

"Jangan bilang kalau…" Sena menggigit bibirnya, takut mereka akan melakukan…

"Tokyo Tower. Apa ini membangkitkan kenangan sialan bagi kalian semua? Karena kita akan melakukannya lagi, dan kali ini akan lebih brutal daripada sebelumnya! YA-HA!!!"

"TIIIIDAAAAKK!!!"

~ * * * ~

Hiruma membagikan kantong plastik, lalu mulai menjelaskan prosedur "Tokyo Tower of Hell 2.0"nya itu.

"Semua peraturannya sama, tapi kali ini akan ada tugas sialan untuk setiap posisi."

"Aku belum tau peraturannya, Hiruma." Musashi berkomentar dengan tenang.

"Jangan memotong, orang tua sialan. Tanya yang lain, dan kau harus menendang es itu ke atas. Line akan mendapat porsi ekstra, dan mendorongnya bersamaan, lalu anak lemah sialan harus menendang dua kantong seperti saat Death March. Jenggot sialan boleh memilih line atau running back, dan anak monyet sialan harus menangkap kantong es yang akan ku lempar ke arahnya. Yang lain tidak mendapat tugas tambahan."

"Tunggu dulu, Hiruma. Yang lain itu maksudnya apa?"

"Botak sialan, pemandu sorak sialan, dan kau, manajer sialan. Nah, ku lihat orang tua sialan sudah mendapat penjelasan dari botak sialan. Jadi, masih ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tidak." Kurita menjawab setelah mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bisa dimulai, kekekeke…"

Spontan semua segera menutup telinga mereka saat Hiruma mengeluarkan kembang api berbentuk roket yang besar.

"MULAI! YA-HA!!!"

Dan dengan ledakan yang sangat, sangat besar, semua orang segera memasukkan es itu dan menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku tak percaya You-nii tega menyuruh kita juga, padahal kan naik tangga lebih susah daripada jalan lurus buat aku!" Suzuna mengeluh pada Mamori, yang hanya bisa menghiburnya.

"Tak apa-apa, paling tidak kita ga harus main di pertandingan yang asli, kan?" Mamori berkata sambil mencoba tersenyum, walau dia pun sebenarnya marah pada Hiruma.

Sementara itu, Yukimitsu sedikit bersemangat, mengingat kalau ia sudah pernah berhasil melakukannya. Musashi pun mengalami sedikit kesulitan, namun ia tampak tenang. Sepertinya mereka semua akan baik-baik saja, asalkan setan pemimpin mereka tak punya kejutan spesial yang lain.

**== == ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ == ==**

**Jadi, bagaimana chapter yang ini? Akan ada kejutan di bab berikutnya, semoga bukan bab yang terakhir.**

**Kalau masih ada typo/kekurangan, kasih tau yaw..**

**Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bab ini agak susah di buat karena harus memutar otak agak lama sebelum mendapat ide lagi. Tapi semoga cukup memuaskan.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mereview dan yang belum, hehehe…**

**Selamat membaca. ^^**

**== == ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ == ==**

Setelah satu jam, baru Sena, Hiruma, Monta, dan Taki yang sampai di atas. Sena memang cepat, Monta yang takut akan di hukum Hiruma menangkap setiap lemparan dengan sempurna, membuat mereka bergerak ke atas dengan cepat. Taki yang melihat hal itu langsung "bersemangat" dan mencapai puncak menara beberapa menit kemudian.

Walaupun sudah ada yang berhasil, yang lain sepertinya mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk. Musashi masih berusaha, Mamori dan Suzuna kehabisan tenaga, Kurita selalu berhenti di tengah jalan, dan Yukimitsu sempat tersandung sehingga kantongnya terjatuh, begitu pula es di dalamnya.

"Oi, gendut sialan, jangan berhenti di tengah jalan! Pegangan yang lebih erat, botak sialan! Dan kalian berdua perempuan sialan, bisa tidak hentikan omelan sialan kalian dan konsentrasi menaiki tangga sialan ini!?"

"Iya You-nii, gak usah teriak begitu!" Suzuna masih menggerutu. Mamori diam saja, tapi ia ikut mengutuk dalam hati.

~ * * * ~

Saat semua orang akhirnya sampai di puncak Tokyo Tower, matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Yang terakhir sampai adalah Suzuna dan Mamori, beberapa menit setelah Yukimitsu.

"Heh, kalian memang makhluk sialan yang menyedihkan."

"Hiruma! Tolong jaga mulutmu dari kata-kata kotor seperti itu!" Mamori tidak bosan menasehati Hiruma, yang tampaknya sudah cukup kebal akan perkataannya.

"Terserah, tapi aku masih punya satu kejutan sialan lagi. Dan ini kejutan yang paling penting untuk kalian. Kekekeke…" tawanya bangga.

"Eh, Hiruma, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mampu turun lagi dari sini, kecuali kau punya rencana yang lain," Musashi berkata dengan mantap, iba melihat teman-temannya yang kelelahan. Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, orang tua sialan. Sebuah pesawat jet sedang menuju tempat ini selagi kita bicara. Dan masih ada elevator untuk kita turun."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian jet itu memang datang, cukup untuk membawa mereka semua ke sebuah rumah besar berlantai dua yang belum pernah mereka -kecuali Hiruma, tentunya- lihat sebelumnya.

"Hiruma, dimana kita?" Kurita bertanya.

"Di salah satu villa sialanku, gendut sialan. Sekarang kalian semua, cepat masuk!"

Semua segera menurut, dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang besar namun gelap. Hiruma menyalakan lampu, dan semua terkejut akan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Semua aksesoris, makanan, bahkan kado yang telah mereka persiapkan ada di ruangan itu –dalam kondisi dan posisi yang sama persis! Suzuna dan Mamori tersenyum lebar melihatnya, sementara yang lain hanya merasa lega karena tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa artinya kau menyukai pesta ini?" Juumonji memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Tidak juga, dan kalau kalian mencoba untuk membuat pesta kejutan sialan lagi tahun depan dan berharap aku akan girang melihaatnya, teruskanlah saja bermimpi. Karena ku pastikan mimpi sialan itu tak akan terwujudkan."

"Yah, itu sudah bias di tebak darimu, Hiruma." Toganou berkomentar, dilanjutkan anggukkan dari Kurouki.

Hiruma tidak membalas, hanya diam saja. Telinganya sedikit bergerak. Semua menahan napasnya, tahu kalau kapten tim mereka sedang mendengar sesuatu. Monta mengambil satu langkah mundur, begitu pula dengan Sena. Sebuah bus yang besar muncul di hadapan mereka. Satu lagi menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Hiruma berjalan ke depan, menyambut tamu-tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Kalian datang juga. Kukira kacamata sialan ini telat member pesan kepada kalian."

"Cih, seperti yang ku kira, pesta ini penuh sampah," komentar Agon sambil melangkah masuk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut datang?" Shin berkata tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Ia melihat kearah Sena yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, lalu berjalan untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Jadi, untuk ini kau menyuruh kami datang?" Takumi akhirnya turun dari bus.

"Tentu saja, kacamata sialan."

Setelah semua turun, suasana langsung bercampur. Mulai dari menyenangkan bagi para manajer tim hingga percakapan antara Hiruma dan Takami dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Tiba-tiba lampu padam dengan sendirinnya, walaupun alat elektronik yang lain masih berjalan dengan lancar.

"Apa yang terjadi, sampah? Kau lupa membayar tagihannya?" cemooh Agon yang sebenarnya tidak merasa terganggu.

"Lihat saja nanti, gimbal sialan."

Benar saja. Kembang api berbagai warna dan bentuk mulai terlihat di atas langit. Begitu indah, memikat semua mata yang ada di tempat itu, walaupun mungkin tidak terlalu kelihatan. Mata Suzuna membesar sampai Mamori takut akan keluar dari kepalanya (walaupun itu tidak mungkin kecuali dalam game, kartun, dan animasi). Bahkan Agon pun yang berlagak tidak peduli sebenarnya menyukai kembang api itu.

"Indah sekali, You-nii!" Suzuna memekik ketika ia melihat kembang api merah besar meledak, membentuk Devil Bat sebelum akhirnya memudar.

"You-nii… You-nii… dimana kau?" Suzuna tak menemukan Hiruma, tapi pasrah saja dan terus menonton kembang api itu.

~ * * * ~

Hiruma berada di balkon di lantai dua, meneguk kopinya sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar laptop. Mamori berada di belakangnya, dan ia tahu itu. Tapi apa serunya langsung kasih tau seseorang kamu menyadari dia ada di sana kalau kamu bisa kerjain dia aja sekalian? Hiruma berpikir sejenak, lalu mendapatkan ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Hm… manajer sialan itu tak akan pernah tau akan hal ini, kekekeke…"

Di belakangnya, Mamori mulai penasaran, namun tetap diam agar ia tahu apa yang sedang di bicarakan Hiruma.

"Foto sialan ini akan menjadi bahan pemeras yang sangat, sangat baik untuknya. Hm, harus mengambil minum. Yah, kurasa foto sialan ini bisa menunggu."

Hiruma menuruni tangga, memastikan Mamori tak akan curiga padanya. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma lenyap dari pandangan segera menuju laptopnya yang terbuka itu. Ia mengklik file bernama "Manajer Sialan" dan muncul sesuatu di luar harapannya.

"Kode?"

Mamori mengetik "Deimon" dan menekan "enter". Muncul gambar Devil Bat entah dari mana, dan ia mengeluarkan suara.

"_Laptop sialan ini akan meledak dalam waktu 1 menit karena kode sialan yang di masukkan salah. Bersiap untuk di bunuh setan dan masuk ke neraka, YA-HA!"_

Kali ini Mamori benar-benar panik karena ia yakin sekali kalau Hiruma tidak asal menggertak. Ia mencoba kode lain, tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Akhirnya laptop itu mengeluarkan bunyi ledakan serta kepulan asap, dan layarnya mati. Mamori baru akan kabur saat ia menemukan Hiruma sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan mata dingin yang membuatnya merinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap laptop sialanku? Manajer sialan, kali ini kau benar-benar berada dalam masalah."

Mamori terlihat semakin pucat setiap Hiruma melangkah ke arahnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan, dan ia terlihat sedang berpikir sambil mengunya permen karet bebas gulanya itu. Ia memberi Mamori sebuah kantong berisi pakaian.

"Cepat ganti pakaian sialanmu sekarang, manajer sialan. Sebelum aku menyuruhmnu melakukan hukuman sialan yang lebih parah lagi."

"Y-ya, Hiruma," jawabnya lemah sambil berlari, mencari tempat untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Di balkon lantai dua, Hiruma mengutak-atik kembali laptopnya yang segera menyala. Ia mencabut sebuah bom asap kecil yang terpasang tepat di bawah laptop itu.

"Manajer sialan yang bodoh, kekekeke…"

**== == ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ == ==**

Kalau yang ada ide atau saran plus masukan, tolong kasih tau ya.

Masih ada satu kejutan terakhir di bab berikutnya, sedihnya bab ke lima bakalan jadi bab terakhir. Huhuhu… . ;

Review (lagi kalau udah pernah) please.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf kalau harus menunggu lama, baru bisa ngetik lagi kalau udah libur.**

**Ga usah basa-basi lagi, ini bab terakhir. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mamori memekik melihat apa yang harus ia pakai. Sebuah kostum kelinci berwarna pink dengan pola polka-dot namun menggunakan Devil Bat, di tambah aksesoris rok hula, ukulele, dan tulisan "Anezaki Mamori, manajer sialan" yang besar di bagian depan dan belakang kostum itu.

"Uh, kalau Hiruma hanya bisa menggertak, pasti dia sudah…"

Sebuah suara melengking muncul dari setiap sudut ruangan, lalu terdengar suara Hiruma.

"Jangan membantah, manajer sialan! Kau pikir akan mudah berhadapan denganku? Kalau gimbal sialan dan lidah ular sialan (yang dimaksud adalah Habashira, maaf kalau ada yang keberatan) tidak bisa, terlebih lagi kau, manajer sialan. Sekarang cepat laksanakan hukumanmu!"

Mamori menggerutu dalam hati, namun tidak bisa melawan sama sekali di bawah pengawasan Hiruma, yang (sayangnya untuk Mamori) bisa mengawasi siapa saja di mana saja.

Tak lama kemudian Mamori kembali ke balkon itu untuk instruksi selanjutnya dari Hiruma. Ia membelalak kaget ketika menemukan Hiruma sedang asik mengetik di laptop yang sama dengan yang baru saja di rusaknya. Apa mungkin Hiruma sudah memesan yang baru dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Tapi paling tidak harus di antar dulu, kan?

"Hiruma, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku menemukan kostum sialan itu di ruang kostum sialan milik klub drama sialan waktu SMP."

"Bukan itu, tapi… laptopmu."

"Kekekeke… aku tidak di beri panggilan setan hanya untuk pamer. Dan aku tidak menggertak orang tanpa bukti atau perlindungan sialan."

Mamori merasa sangat marah. Ia merasa tertipu dan terlanjur mengiyakan segala perintahnya. Hiruma tertawa sendiri melihat hal itu, hadiah yang pantas untuk ulang tahunnya. Tiba-tiba timbul ide baru di benaknya itu.

"Heh, seharusnya ku buat kau menari memakai kostum pemandu sorak sialan itu dengan si monyet sialan. Mau?"

"Eh… tidak, Hiruma." Mamori mulai memucat lagi.

"Kalau begitu cepat lari keliling vila sialan ini tiga kali sambil berteriak 'aku manajer sialan dari tim Deimon' yang keras. Waktumu ku hitung dua puluh menit dari langkah pertama kau keluar ruangan. Sekarang, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi."

Mamori melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hiruma dengan sangat, sangat terpaksa. Setelah melakukan semua itu, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Di atas, Hiruma sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah senyuman licik.

"Waktu totalnya adalah 22 menit. Kau harus mendapat hukuman sialan, manajer sialan. Kekekeke…"

"Tolong, Hiruma, aku sudah lelah."

Hiruma melihat Mamori dengan tatapan yang membuat Mamori sedikit bingung, karena belum pernah melihat tatapan itu sebelumnya. Ia duduk dengan pasrah, menunggu hukuman apa yang sedang dipersiapkan Hiruma untuk dirinya.

"Kau harus bernarsis ria dengan pose yang aneh-"

"_Yah… paling tidak aku suka difoto." _ Pikir Mamori dengan lega.

"-lalu menari sambil memakai kostum _cheerleader_ sialan itu. Kalau kau membantah, kau harus berlari lagi seperti tadi, kekekekeke…"

Ujung bibir Hiruma sedikit naik, melihat mimik wajah Mamori yang melongo seperti anak kecil yang polos. Ia mengeluarkan kostum itu -entah dari mana- dan melemparkannya pada Mamori –tepat di wajahnya.

"Ugh! Hiruma! Paling tidak kau bisa memberinya dengan sopan." Mamori berkata sambil menggerutu. Hiruma hanya terkekeh melihat raut wajahnya yang sedang sebal itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mamori meninggalkan balkon itu dan terpaksa mengganti pakaiannya lagi. Ternyata kostum itu tidak terlalu sempit seperti yang di kiranya. Hiruma memang pintar mengorek informasi. Paling tidak dia tidak perlu takut akan sesak napas karena memakai sesuatu yang terlalu sempit untuknya.

"Kak Mamori jadi terlihat manis, ya?" Suzuna menggodanya dengan semangat. Sepertinya dalam keadaan apa pun, Suzuna akan selalu bersemangat untuk menyindir atau menggoda orang lain.

"Ya, memang. Sena juga bilang kalau kau cocok memakai seragam cheerleader kita." Mamori menjawab sekenanya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, wajah Suzuna langsung memerah. Mamoti hanya cekikikan melihatnya.

"_Hei, manajer sialan, berhenti memboroskan waktu sialan dan laksanakan perintah sialanku, sebelum kau kusuruh menari hula dan memainkan ukulele di atas meja!"_

"Ya, Hiruma." Mamori menjawab lemas, tahu Hiruma pasti akan mendengarnya, entah dari mana.

Lima menit berikutnya, Monta sedang sangat, sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Mamori memakai baju yang agak terbuka, menari dengan luwes, dan berada di atas meja membuatnya terpana hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau air liurnya sudah berceceran kemana-mana. Untung saja Sena menyadarkannya, atau ia pasti sudah menjadi korban tembakan Hiruma karena telah mengotori vilanya.

"Hei, monyet sialan, jangan sampai aku menyuruh kau melakukan hal yang lebih parah, mengerti?"

"Me-mengerti, Hiruma! Mengerti-MAX!"

Tanpa disadari orang lain, Hiruma berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana ia bisa menonton Mamori menari dengan leluasa, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah video recorder dan merekam kejadian itu. Ia meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

~ * * * ~

Seusai pesta itu, para anggota dari tim lain segera pulang dengan bus yang sama untuk pergi ke vila itu. Sebagian dari mereka masih cukup bersemangat ketika memasuki bus itu.

Di dalam ruangan yang tadinya dipakai untuk pesta, Hiruma menyutuh anggota timnya untuk member "kejutan" lainnya.

"Kalian boleh mengambil setiap paket sialan yang ditulisi nama kalian. Di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang mungkin ingin kalian lihat. Cerberos akan menjaganya, dan jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit kalian gagal, mungkin teman-teman kalian yang lain tertarik untuk melihat isi paket sialan kalian itu."

Takut akan segala sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan- dan mungkin saja terjadi, mereka bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan semua paket itu. Sena rela dijadikan umpan, lalu Kurita dan Kumosobi mengangkut semua paket yang ternyata sangat besar dan berat itu. Sisanya ditendang Musashi dan ditangkap oleh Monta.

"Sudah selesai, semua sudah diambil." Musashi memperlihatkan tumpukan paket yang sudah disusun rapi.

"Bagus, karena sekarang kalian bisa melihat isi paket sialan kalian yang memang isinya sialan itu."

Tanpa harus dikomando lagi, tiap orang mengambil paket yang bertuliskan namanya, takut Hiruma berubah pikiran, walau itu memang cukup jarang terjadi. Ternyata, isi dari setiap paket itu adalah foto mereka yang memalukan! (Sekedar info, Hiruma tidak memakai foto Huh-Huh bersaudara yang digunakannya untuk mengancam mereka. Ia berhasil mendapat foto yang lain.)

Mamori membuka paketnya dan melihat foto dirinya saat menari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Hiruma ternyata memang hebat. Padahal ia hamper tidak sendirian sama sekali sepanjang pesta berlangsung, tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengambil, mengeprint, dan juga mengedit foto itu?

Dalam masing-masing foto memalukan mereka, diam-diam tiap orang kagum akan apa yang telah dilakukan Hiruma untuk mereka.

"Nah, kalian semua sudah mendapat souvenir sialan itu, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, untuk sementara."

Semua orang menghela napas lega, dan bersiap untuk pulang ketika Cerberos menghadang satu-satunya pintu keluar yang mereka ketahui.

"Hiruma, ada apa dengan anjingmu itu?" Musashi mendapat perasaan yang kurang enak.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kalian lagi untuk sementara, bukan berarti Cerberos akan membiarkan kalian pergi dengan damai, bukan? Kekekekeke…."

Hiruma melempar bom asap, lalu pergi.

"YA-HA! Selamat bersenang-senang! Kekekekeke…."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Hiruma meninggalkan mereka semua, yang langsung berlari menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing.

"Sena, Hiruma memang kejam, ya? Padahal ini kan ulang tahunnya." Monta berkata seraya mereka berlari.

"Yah, benar, tapi penyiksaan kita menyenangkannya. Lagipula, aku tak bisa membayangkan Hiruma menjadi baik. Sekarang, lebih baik kita berlari saja!"

Dan Sena benar. Dari ruangan yang tidak mereka ketahui, Hiruma sedang menonton mereka sambil memakan kue tanpa gulanya.

"Kekekeke… mereka memang bodoh." Gumamnya, walaupun sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Jadi, inilah akhir karyaku yang pertama.**

**Ada ide lagi? Review please, dihargai lhoo… =D**


End file.
